


A good dog's wish

by catslikemilkshakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Holidays, M/M, POV First Person, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslikemilkshakes/pseuds/catslikemilkshakes
Summary: Makkachin's life with Yuuri and Victor, with him missing his family over the holidays.





	A good dog's wish

The crunch of the fresh snow under my padded paws makes me long for my home - the stench of pirozhkis, the screeching of the seagulls; my master's hand threading through my caramel curls. 

I am a simple dog. Before bed my master's mate gives me a meat bun and I smile, appreciative. I am content to sleep beside my master and his human mate, listening to the steady rise and fall of their chests. 

Right now, I am staying with my master's parents - away from my family. My heart yearns for this festive season to end.

The last time I saw them, they looked as young as the day I first saw them, many years ago. "Makkachin!" I hear my master's voice and I bound towards the front door. His arms hold me tightly to his breast and I lick him fervently. My master's human mate laughs, "We were only gone for a week, boy!" I know a lie when I hear one but I am too ecstatic to care. They are home!

I am growing old. My bones ache when I run along the sea, ears flapping in the wind. My master and his mate look more concerned day by day. I do not worry about myself or heaven - my soul weeps for enchanting immortals, my family, I am forever going to leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in class, had a strict word limit and my teacher is very religious and a bit homophobic so...this was born bc I didn't want to lose too many marks.


End file.
